Steering column locking devices are used to prevent vehicle theft. While many such devices have been created for automobiles, relatively few theft protection devices for golf carts exist. One such example of a golf cart anti-theft device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,021 and is hereby incorporated by reference. Multiple examples of steering column lock devices for automobiles are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,328 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,364,198 B2, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,316,138 B2, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Unless securely locked inside a building, golf carts remain substantially unprotected against theft. Further, steering column locking devices for automobiles cannot simply be transferred to a golf cart. Differences in the size and shape of the respective vehicles' steering columns create just one of the difficulties presented in attempting to use an automobile steering column locking device on a golf cart.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a steering column locking device that may be used on golf carts to effectively prevent theft.